prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
is the opening song for Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. It was first shown February 7, 2010 during the first episode, though the song and its instrumental version have been heard during previous commercials and previews. The full version of the song can be heard in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Single along with the melody karaoke version. The full karaoke version is also included but only in the second Heartcatch Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack as one of three bonus tracks. Because of the revelation of Cure Sunshine and Potpourri's existences, the opening has be replaced in the twenty-fifth episode to include new characters, while keeping the same song. Synopsis A pink heart-shaped bubble is exploding before a cartoon-drawn space background, and Chypre and Coffret are revealed, along with Coupe, who is standing on a flying star. Hanasaki Tsubomi, in her old look, then catches a new small heart bubble, and Kurumi Erika appears and jumps from behind, making Tsubomi change to her new look. The girls have then transformed into Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, and use their Flower Tacts to create the title card. When the title explodes, Tsubomi and Erika are walking to school while talking. The scene then changes to the girls collecting Heart Seeds into the Heart Pot, and then to Tsukikage Yuri, who is shedding a tear before a lone tree. The scene is again changed to Tsubomi and Erika, where Myoudouin Itsuki arrives with other characters, as well as Tada Kanae, who is holding a Fairy Drop camera. Shyed by the camera, Tsubomi takes Erika's hand and runs. While they are being followed by the crowd, Chypre catches a pink heart bubble and sends it over to Coffret. In the end, when they have gotten away from the crowd, Tsubomi and Erika look at each other and laugh. The girls then use their Heart Perfumes to transform together, and as they introduce each other, Kumojaki uses his saber to present himself, Sasorina and Cobraja, before the view is changed to Sabaku and Cure Moonlight. Dark Cure is then revealed, opening her right eye to reveal its yellow color. The scene is changed to the desert, where Pretty Cure lands on and begins fight the hundreds of Snackey there. Cure Blossom runds through a lot of them, before jumping in the air, summoning a pink energy cape, and hitting a Snackey. Meanwhile, Cure Marine punches a couple of Snackey away, before she gives out an outbursting explosion with a long range. A grand Desertrian is then revealed, and despite its appearance, Pretty Cure jumps in the air and uses Floral Power Fortissimo to end it. At the end of the opening, Pretty Cure and their mascots are seen with Earth in the background, before all movements freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Changes Because of the revelation of Cure Sunshine and Potpourri's existece, the animation of the opening was changed to include them. While many animation changes are made, as clearer colors, the most obvious changes in scenery are: *When the title appears, it is now included a sunflower and a purple rose, the flower representantives of Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight respectively, where the empty places used to be; *The Heart Pot is now half-filled, while in the first version, it was nearly empty; *When Chypre and Coffret plays with a small heart bubble, Potpourri appears shortly; *The Shiny Perfume is included when the Heart Perfumes appear to start the transformation; *The newest introduction pose with Cure Sunshine replaces the first with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine; *At the end, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine show their Flower Tacts together, followed by Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight showing their Moon Tact and Shiny Tambourine, and they pose together. Potpourri is also now included. After the return of Cure Moonlight, the introduction of the Heartcatch Mirage and the appearance of Infinity Silhouette, the opening is changed once more, the fight scene where Blossom and Marie battle a Desert Devil replaced with Sunshine and Moonlight fighting side by side against the Snackies, Coupe appearing and letting out a roar before slapping away a set of Snackies and Infinity Silhouette using its finisher. As well, in certain episodes, everything between the title and the ending poses were replaced with clips from the two movies involving the Heartcatch Precure series, namely Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. Lyrics TV Size Version Full Version Characters This section does not mark the new characters for the new version #Chypre #Coffret #Coupe #Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom #Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine #Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight #Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine #Tada Kanae #Potpourri #Kumojaki #Sasorina #Cobraja #Snackey #Sabaku #Dark Cure #Desertrian References *Precure: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! OP & ED Lyrics by spinflowers LiveJournal (2010-02-06) Retrieved 2010-03-01. *Precure: [D.D HeartCatch Precure OP/ED Single @ 320kbps] by rakuem LiveJournal (2010-03-17) Retrieved 2010-03-19. *Anime Lyrics dot Com - Alright! Haatokyatchi Purikyua! - Alright! Heartcatch PreCure! - Heartcatch PreCure! - Anime - Retrieved 2010-06-23. *Some Song Lyrics! (OP/ED + Future Flower!) TV-Nihon (2010-03-17) Retrieved 2010-04-17. Category:Opening Songs Category:Songs